Fire Emblem: Generations
by ParfaitPrince
Summary: In the future, the second-generation cast of Fire Emblem: Fates embark on (mis)adventures of their own.
1. Prologue: Beast Vs Blade

The frigid air consolidated in a looming fog scattered across the field. Nearby willow branches extended out to Kana, twisted like broken arms and bony fingers. Kana swept along the mud-drenched path, a basket of apples limply hanging from her arm. The leaves beneath her boots crunched like sparrow bones as she desperately tried to locate the exit to the forest, at least before dusk fell- after all, Kana had heard the gruesome rumors. The rumors of Faceless slaughtering all who wandered into the forest during nighttime. Kana had no desire to learn if these rumors were woven of truth. Kana clutched her Dragonstone close to her chest, wanting to use it only as a last resort. But it would be so convenient to fly out of the forest as her draconic form. Decisions, decisions. Kana made her choice as the sun began to falter below the horizon- the Dragonstone was vital to her survival. Kana transformed into the majestic wyvern she knew so well and gripped her basket tightly in her teeth. That's when a menacing voice called out to her.

"Finally. Do you know how long I've been waiting?" Each word dripped with disdain. Kana snapped around to find herself facing a Master Ninja holding a Beastslayer. "I don't enjoy wasting time. Just surrender, Hoshidan freak." Those words, spoken with such hatred and confidence, couldn't be real, could they? Kana had never seen this cruel man, let alone interact with him. How could he loathe her so? Kana had become so enthralled in questions she barely had time to notice the man's blade swiftly descending upon her. Kana aimed her tail at him in an attempt to knock him away. Kana roared, hoping to inspire enough fear in the man that he'd stop this ambush. Her tail collided with his body, sending him flying like a shooting star. This was her chance. Kana ascended into the night-blackened skies, the man cursing at her as she rose above the bristly treetops.

As Kana escaped back to camp, the man's words rang in her ears: "Just surrender, Hoshidan freak." Surrender what? What did Kana's Hoshidan heritage have to do with anything? And most importantly, why did this man hate Kana so violently? Kana made her descent into camp as she continued puzzling these questions. As she landed on the dirt, she felt pain jet through her left arm. She transformed back into her human form, but found herself lying on the ground in exhaustion. An extreme ache persisted in her left arm, which, much to Kana's surprise, had a blood-splattered gash sliced into it. The man must have gotten in a swipe with his Beastslayer. Kana groaned as she went off to find a healer, questions buzzing in her mind, and pain buzzing in her arm.

 **Author's Note: Thanks for clicking on my fanfiction! There are a couple quick notes you should keep in mind whilst reading this:**

 **1.) This fanfic focuses mainly on the second-gen cast of Fire Emblem: Fates. The first-gen cast may make an occasional cameo or be referenced, but they will rarely be a plot point or important character.**

 **2.) Unless otherwise stated, I own none of these characters. For example, I have come up with some third-generation children and other characters that will appear eventually.**

 **3.) To avoid bias, I will be using what are considered the "optimal" pairings in the fanbase. (The ones that give the best stat boosts and children.)**

 **4.) There will be Paralogues and Bonus Chapters, just like in the game.**

 **With that said, I hope you enjoy the fanfic!**


	2. Chapter 1: Feast of Friendship

Midori's brow furrowed as she rummaged through the cabinets. She closed the oak door, before twirling around to face Kana.

"It looks like I'm missing a plant to finish the salve for your gash." Midori pointed to a fizzing purple liquid in a flask on a nearby counter. "It grows in a swamp a bit away. I'm not sure if you'll be okay suffering that long. You should have some medicine right away. I can't make you a painkiller immediately, but can I can at least try to bandage you up and stop the bleeding. I'll start off for the swamp right after I stop the bleeding!

"Oh, no, you don't need to go through the trouble. I'll just walk it off. I'll be fine!" Kana lied, trying to sound cheerful.

"Don't worry about me! Besides, I think Rhajat mentioned something about needing some herbs for a ritual the other day- she can come along and gather some! Oh, yeah, and Kiragi can come and get some hunting in too! It'll be a blast." Midori replied, fetching some bandages. She hummed as she strapped the bandages around Kana's arm. "There! All bandaged up."

"Thank you, truly. I'd like to thank you in some way. While you're out on your trip, try and think of something I can do to make us even, okay?" Kana mentioned graciously.

"Alright! Time to start packing." Midori said with a wave before she went off to her chamber. Midori quickly scribed a list of things to pack as she sat on her bed, before remembering to invite Rhajat and Kiragi. Midori swiftly packed her belongings into a leather pack before strapping it over her shoulder and prancing off to find Kiragi and Rhajat. Luckily for Midori, she found Rhajat in the Dusk Armory, admiring an ornate tome. Midori softly walked over to Rhajat and tapped her on the shoulder. Rhajat spun around, clearly surprised by being suddenly tapped on the shoulder.

"Midori! Don't sneak up on me!" Rhajat scolded.

"I'm sorry, but I just wanted to invite you to go on a trip. To a swamp, with some good divining herbs!"

"Sure. Give me a couple minutes to pack some defenses. When I'm done, let's rendezvous at the Traveler's Plaza."

"I'll meet you there, but as far as defenses go, I'm sure that won't be necessary! You'll be saf-"

"You can never be too prepared." Rhajat interjected, hurrying away, forgetting to buy the tome. Midori laughed at Rhajat's abruptness before strolling outside.

"Now, where could Kiragi be?" Midori thought to herself, examining the palace. "I hope he isn't off on a hunting trip." That's when, she saw in the distance, Kiragi relaxing on the stairs to the castle, sipping on some iced tea. Midori rushed up to him hopefully. "Hey Kiragi! Do you wanna accompany Rhajat and I on a trip? We're going to a swamp with a lot of animals to hunt."

"Sure! It sounds fun. I'll go grab my coat, okay?"

"Okay! Let's meet up at the Traveler's Plaza. See you there!" With that, Midori began to head for the Traveler's Plaza. Rhajat was already sitting beneath a shady willow tree, clutching a brown pouch. Rhajat flipped her hair out of her face and smiled at Midori.

"What took you so long?" She teased, patting the grass next to her.

"How did you get here so fast?" Midori asked, puzzled, as she crossed the meadow to the tree.

"Magic, of course." Rhajat laughed. Then, over the horizon, a figure rushed, waving his arm at the two. They were sooned joined by Kiragi.

"Alright, friends! Are we ready?" Kiragi asked, with a big smile on his face.

"Yes. Let's embark upon our quest." Rhajat said with a nod.

Midori pulled out a rolled-up scrap of parchment. "Here's the map. Let's go." Midori said, with an inviting gesture towards the edge of the palace. The group stood up and ran across the castle field, baring joyful grins, basking in the sunshine and the beauty of nature. They ran along cheerfully like this for a while, laughing and joking along the way until Midori held up her hand to stop the other two.

"This is the entrance to the swamp. Let's do this! I'll grab the plant first. I believe it grows right on the swamp bank over here." Midori slid over to the edge of the muck.

"Don't fall in." Rhajat joked, glancing aside at a flowering bush. "Ooh, these are some nice herbs. They'll do nicely in a divination spell." Rhajat said, sneaking up upon the bush. She gently tore the herbs from their stalks, placing them in her pouch one-by-one.

"Hey guys, I'm a little hungry. Who packed the food?" Kiragi shouted to his companions as they finished foraging for assorted resources.

"Not I. I thought Midori was the one who was supposed to pack the food." Rhajat replied.

"Oh, wasn't Kiragi supposed to bring food?" Midori asked.

"Strange, I thought Rhajat was supposed to-" Kiragi began.

"Lovely. We're gonna starve to death here." Rhajat mumbled.

"Don't worry! I can hunt for dinner." Offered Kiragi.

"What a great idea!" Midori said. Kiragi hopped away, ready to shoot at any moment. Kiragi heard a rustling in a nearby bush. He eagerly approached it, excited to see what his next bounty would be. Suddenly, a majestic deer departed from the bush, leaping skyward. Kiragi drew his bow and took careful aim at the beautiful creature. Kiragi released the bowstring. His arrow flew towards the deer, penetrating it's side. The deer dropped to the ground like a wilted flower.

"Bullseye!" Kiragi whispered to himself as he went to collect the deer. Rhajat's eyes widened when she saw the deer.

"That deer is incredibly large. Congrats." She spoke.

"Thanks! Now time to cook this thing!" Kiragi said, proud of his achievement. "Can I keep the antlers? They'll make a lovely trophy on my wall."

"Actually, we have no heat to cook with." Midori said. "But you can totally keep the antlers!" Rhajat burst out cackling.

"Let me show you how it's done." Rhajat said, presenting a pile of branches she'd compiled while Kiragi was hunting. Rhajat clutched a leatherbound book, looking smug as ever. She casually flipped to a page and began reciting a poem:

"Et panem meum, in flamma ignis

Et in flamma ignis amicus occidamus

Et in flammis adurentibus, pelle cervina, domine,

Ut manducaret faciendi."

She ended by theatrically pointing at the pile of branches which she'd laid on the ground. A spark suddenly flew from the pile. Blazes began to envelope the twigs as Rhajat confidently sat on a nearby log. "There. Problem solved."

"Wow Rhajat, I'm impressed. I'll cook, since you two have been working so hard!" Midori called out as she lugged the deer over to the pile. "This deer would be good, but a berry tart would be delicious too. I remember foraging for some splendidly tart raspberries earlier. I should surprise them by making a tart out of them! I can do it real quick while the deer cooks." Rhajat was thumbing through a book while Kiragi had peacefully fallen asleep against a tree when Midori had finished setting the meal.

"Hey guys! Food is done!" Midori called invitingly. Kiragi opened his eyes.

"It smells delicious! I can't wait to dig in." Kiragi remarked.

"Nor can I. Let's feast!"

"This deer is cooked to perfection." Kiragi mumbled, his mouth full of meat.

"Oh, and I have a surprise for you two. Ready?" Midori asked, going to grab the berry tart from the bag she'd hidden it behind. She walked over to where Rhajat and Kiragi were sitting.

"Wow! I'm speechless. Thank you so much, Midori!" Kiragi stammered as he finished off his deer.

"I must confess… this is the most delicious tart I've ever eaten." Rhajat added.

"It's so sweet. It just melts in your mouth!" Kiragi agreed. "I'm really glad we're all friends guys." Kiragi continued, before finishing off his tart.

"What are friends for if not saving each other from starvation?" Rhajat giggled.

"Yeah! You guys are the best." Midori replied. "Are we ready to return to the castle?"

"Huzzah!" All three replied in unison.


	3. Chapter 2: Blazing Hatred

Mitama yawned tiredly as she held her hand over her eyes, shielding her vision from the harsh sun. Asugi removed a small map from his pocket, targeting the parchment with his full concentration.

"We should be getting there soon." Asugi hissed, his throat as dry as the sand he was dragging his heels through. Percy was relaxed on his wyvern, Ace, who, was flying him through the humid skies. He offered the others a ride, but Ace refused to let them get near him.

"Sounds good to me!" Said Percy, as the silhouette of rubble and destroyed homes danced into his vision. "Time to bring justice to this defenseless settlement!" Nina, p meanwhile, was entangled in one of her daydreams. She felt a warm hand suddenly yank her body to the side, causing Nina to fall over.

"Ech! What was that for?" Nina asked, wiping sand from her pants.

"You almost walked right into a cactus!" Ophelia replied, giggling.

"Thanks for saving me. Oh, hey, we're almost there!" Nina said, slowly regaining her senses.

"Um, we just established that." Asugi said, as the village came into view. Sorrow-stricken bellows echoed through the barren township.

"It sounds like someone's in trouble!" Percy, declared, slightly slowing the speed of Ace's flight.

"Heh… you're so heroic Percy." Nina mumbled under her breath, as she resisted falling into another engaging daydream. The group entered the village, roaring blazes enveloping a decent portion of the town. A small group of survivors had formed at the edge of the village, and Asugi approached them politely. He tapped a woman on the shoulder.

"Excuse me ma'am, but we're here to evacuate the village. Are you the only survivors."

"Indeed we are. Are you sure we can't try to salvage the town?" The woman replied with a southern twang.

"I'm terribly sorry to hear that, but we really can't. How did this fire start?" Asugi meekly responded.

"It was th-the Crimson C-council. They told us that if we didn't give them the title to our village, they'd burn it all down. W-we just couldn't give up our homes and…" the woman was sobbing now, one of her fellow survivors patting her on the back to support her.

"Crimson Council? I can't say I've heard of them. Can you elaborate on who they are?" Asugi asked a different survivor, leaving the woman some time to calm down.

"They're a group of rebels who want land and power. In their ideal world, they are all-powerful. They terrorize smaller villages… for now. They have a distinct loathing of Hoshido and Nohr." A man replied, his voice slightly shaky. After hearing the last sentence, Percy gulped.

"That's terrible! What can we do to help?" Ophelia asked, emerging from the group of her fellow friends.

"There's a village a little bit off. There are plenty of vacant homes there. We could move there, but we're just too weak to protect ourselves on the trek." A third survivor piped up.

"We can do that, but first, let's extinguish these flames, shall we?" Mitama chimed in, twirling around to face Ophelia. "Do you have any water spells?"

"No. There must be another solution, though." Ophelia mentioned. "If I did, don't you think I would've used it to cure our dehydration?" Ophelia forced a laugh. A sudden wave of frigid air overswept the group.

"W-w-what's happening?" Nina asked, chattering her teeth. Mitama smiled, holding a staff up.

"I have a pretty powerful Freeze staff with me. Let's hope it can combat the fire." Mitama chimed in.

"Mitama! You're a genius." Ophelia replied. "Thank you!"

"It was nothing." Mitama humbly muttered. Frost slithered across the ground, the fire perishing in the freezing air. "But be careful. The ice is sli-"

Before she could finish her warning, she was interrupted by Percy shouting, "Woah!" As he slid along the ice. Fortunately, Asugi caught him, before returning him to his feet, a sight at which Nina almost drooled.

"Anyway, let's go to the village. Onwards!" Percy shouted, mounting Ace, as the group set off for another long trek.


End file.
